The Exception
by BlackWolf-03
Summary: Diana is calm, cool, and collected. She can't be swayed and will always consider her studies her top priorities. Nothing can distract her or fluster her...well, almost nothing. There is always an exception, isn't there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Sooooo, I'm new to the fanfiction world. LWA is one of my favorites and I love the characters so I thougth I'd start here! Please let me know what you think. I kinda hope to expand on this but it could also stand on its own so I guess I'll see if anyone likes it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Diana has never been fond of any kind of skinship. Her friends know this and accept it, well most of them accept it. There is always an exception, though, isn't there?**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the missile crisis and things at Luna Nova were finally settling back into a normal routine. There were only a few weeks left before the start of final exams for the year and in preparation of the upcoming stress Akko and her friends could be found outside lounging in the sun.

Well, almost everyone was lounging. Despite being dragged outside, mostly willingly, Diana had her head buried in a book already starting to study for exams. "Come on, Cavendish!" Amanda jeered from her broom, "I thought you'd loosened up, you're being a kill-joy." Diana simply turned a page, acknowledging nothing. Huffing in irritation Amanda dismounted gracefully and plopped next to Diana, draping her arm around Diana's shoulders.

While Hannah and Barbara technically continued their separate activities with Jasminka and Lotte respectively, they paused long enough to lock eyes, both sharing the same worried look. Despite Diana becoming much more approachable and friendly in the recent weeks, her teammates were very aware that she was not fond of any kind of skinship. "O'Neill," Diana's voice was calm as ever as she continued to read, "While I do not find you nearly as irksome and have come to tolerate your company, I do not remember giving you permission to invade my personal space."

At this point the rest of the group had paused their respective activities and conversations watching the interaction with slight concern. "Eh? Dang Cavendish. 'not as irksome'? I thought we were pals?" Amanda pushed her luck further by pulling Diana in closer.

Finally looking up from her book Diana replied curtly, "If we are 'pals' then I politely request you remove yourself from me." Amanda grinned mischievously as an idea struck her. However, as she raised her arm to muss Diana's hair, she suddenly found herself airborne. Diana had gone back to the book in her lap but with her free hand had drawn her wand and cast a levitation spell.

"Oh, come on!" Amanda whined as she gently and slowly rolled through the air unable to control her direction of motion. "Cavendish, knock it off! I'm flashing the whole courtyard!" Amanda attempted to hold her skirt down as she slowly rotated so she was floating upside down.

"I assure you, its not on purpose, however your screaming is drawing unnecessary attention to yourself." Amanda only growled in response finally giving up and simply crossing her arms and pouting. Diana finally looked up, "Perhaps this humiliation with teach you to respect other people's personal space."

"Fat chance," Amanda muttered followed by, "OW!" as the spell was discontinued dropping her soundly on her head.

Diana turned to the next page before delivering the final blow, "I didn't know they made underwear with the Shooting Star on them. A little childish for you though, don't you think, O'Neill?"

"Ok! That's it!" Amanda had leapt up and taken a step towards Diana before anyone could blink. Constanze shooed her Stan bot to intercept Amanda while Hannah and Barbara had risen to their feet to stand between the two, anticipating another fight. Sucy had somehow procured popcorn, likely from Jasminka, and sat watching everything unfold with a toothy grin. Only Lotte noticed when Sucy paused in munching on her popcorn, glanced up, and started cackling to herself.

The tension was suddenly broken with a loud, "Diana!" Akko came pelting from the sky in a barely controlled dive. Later no one would be able to decide if she crashed or landed. There was a lot of tumbling and yelling involved, but to be fair she did somehow end up on standing rather than in a pile on the ground. "Diana!" Akko cried again. "I'm getting better! I only got a few scrapes today see?" Diana immediately smiled warmly, clearly forgetting everything that had just happened with Amanda. Before anyone could say anything, Akko seemed to notice what Diana was holding, "Are you studying?"

Diana didn't get a chance to respond before Akko dropped her broom and dove at her. The book was promptly dropped from Diana's hands as she was forced to catch Akko to keep them both from tumbling backwards. After quick squeeze Akko immediately resituated herself, laying her head in Diana's lap and placing the blonde's hand on her head, demanding attention. "Diana-tan we are supposed to be relaxing before exams start! We won't have time to just hang out during exam weeks we are supposed to be enjoying ourselves!" Akko declared loudly.

Everyone was in various forms of shock. No one was particularly surprised by Akko's chaotic entrance or her noise level or even the fact that Akko practically tackled Diana. All of those things were normal for Akko. What shocked everyone was the fact that Diana did not voice a single word to reprimand Akko, she only smiled softly before beginning to gently run her fingers through the brunette's tangled hair. "Of course, Akko, you know what they say, bad habits die hard." Akko's eyes were closed so she missed Diana's smirk as she spoke and the eye roll that immediately followed. And, of course, completely missed the sarcasm.

"That's alright, Diana-tan, that's what I'm here for!" This time Diana's face turned the slightest shade of pink at the nickname, however she carried on as if she hadn't noticed her own blush.

All of this would have likely gone mostly unnoticed if it had not directly followed Diana and Amanda's minor scuffle over the exact same supposed taboo. A moment of silence passed before being broken by Amanda, "You have got to be kidding me!" Everyone jumped in surprise and turned their attention to Amanda, suddenly Lotte started to giggle. Before long the entire group was lost in a fit of laughter.

Amanda huffed and collapsed on the grass. No one would address the unicorn in the field, for now. After all, everyone already knew that Akko was the exception.

"By the way, cute undies Amanda."

"Akko, so help me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**So, here is the next part, I kinda have an idea where I'd like this short little story to go so I guess I'll see how far I get. Please let me know what you think with a reveiew so I know if I should try and keep it going!**

* * *

**Summary: Diana is calm, cool, and collected. She rarely loses** **her temper, certainly never at school or in public. But there is always that one exception...**

* * *

Exams were in full swing and only halfway through the testing period everyone was exhausted. At lunch the Green, Blue, and Red teams were gathered together for the brief break as had been their usual arrangement recently. "Ugh!" Akko cried in an overly dramatic fashion. "This is even harder than last semester! I thought they'd give us a break since we saved magic and stopped a war!" She haphazardly flung herself across Amanda, feigning weakness.

"I'm sure you're aware that's generally how classes work, they get harder as you progress." Diana replied stiffly, eye twitching ever so slightly at the sight of Akko almost laying in Amanda's lap. Amanda might have laughed if she wasn't slightly afraid of Diana's wrath, though she would never admit it.

"Gah! Get off me! Stop being so ridiculous, its embarrassing!" Akko was unceremoniously shoved to the floor.

Akko made no move to get off the floor, "But I thought you liked cuddles?"

Amanda's ears turned slightly pink and suddenly the conversation had Diana's full attention, "Pf! What? No, why would you even say something like that?"

Sitting up Akko scrunched her face in thought, "Because last weekend when we all came to the Green team's room for a movie you were in the middle of the cuddle pile?"

Before Amanda could think of something to say Sucy pipped up, "She's not wrong, you looked super comfortable."

"It was really warm, actually. You should have sat with us all Sucy." Lotte smiled at the pale girl.

Sucy just shrugged, "I'm not particularly affectionate. I was in the same room, that's a lot of affection for me." Akko was nodding sagely in agreement.

"Can we get back to the important part of this conversation?" Came Diana's cold voice, Amanda flinched.

"The important part is that I don't cuddle, that's lame and way too girly." Amanda tried putting on her best indifferent face, but Diana remained unconvinced. Constanze's sign behind Amanda's head that read 'She's lying' did not help her cause. "Et tu Constanze?" Came Amanda's bitter voice as she snatched the sign away.

"I don't really see what the big deal is, we're all friends…" Akko said completely missing the building tension at the table.

"Dude, come on, I thought we agreed not to talk about it?!" Amanda hissed.

"About the cuddle pile?" Akko asked, tilting her head curiously.

Amanda face-palmed, before grabbing Akko by the front of her uniform and hauling her to her feet, "And we definitely agreed NOT to call it that!"

"Oh, I thought you meant in front of, like, other people. It's just our friends here. I didn't think it mattered." Akko was utterly unphased by Amanda's apparent ire.

Amanda's face became even redder and no one was sure if it was from frustration or embarrassment. The moment was broken as Diana slammed her hands on the table, standing up, "Lunch is almost over everyone would benefit from spending a few extra minutes studying instead of causing such a ruckus." Barbara and Hannah were staring at her wide eyed, they had not seen Diana that angry in quite some time. The outburst was even enough to startle Jasminka into pausing her munching and Constanze in her tinkering.

As Diana turned to leave Akko's voice made her pause, "Are we still studying together later?" Diana turned to see Akko's smiling at her cheerfully, clearly unaware of her irritation. The blonde's eyes narrowed as she glanced over at Amanda, seeing that she was still gripping the front of Akko's uniform, "If you aren't too busy…cuddling with random people later, then yes, feel free to come by to study." Diana replied coldly before turning to take her leave.

Akko's head tilted again, clearly confused by Diana's behavior, "That was weird." She turned to Amanda, almost nose to nose with her that this point, "Do you know what that was about?"

Amanda dropped her again and plopped back into her seat, "I can't even with you, its painful sometimes, you know?" Sucy and Lotte only nodded quietly as they continued eating.

After a moment Hannah spoke up, "You guys watched a movie without inviting us!?"

"That was your take away from all of that?" Sucy asked with her one eyebrow raised.

"Diana did seem rather upset; you don't think it was because we didn't invite her, do you?" Lotte asked in concern.

"I did invite her and the rest of the Blue team!" Akko protested hopping up from the floor. "She said you guys were too busy studying and that we should be doing the same since it was exam week. But a girl needs a break!" She declared gesticulating in the air wildly.

"First of all," Barbara started, "Always direct social invitations to me and Hannah, half the time we have to trick Diana into taking break from studying. If you go to her, she won't even tell us, obviously."

"Second," Hannah continued looking at Sucy, "Yes, that was the important take away. I mean, if Diana had gotten that upset at someone else it would be weird. But Akko's always been able to make her that mad, you know?"

After a moment of contemplation, the entire table nodded in agreement, conceding Hannah's point. Diana always kept her cool no matter what, even Amanda couldn't really rile her up, but Akko was definitely the exception.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Akko pouted. "And how is it my fault Diana was upset?"

Amanda and Sucy groaned, while Lotte giggled, but no one would answer Akko no matter how much she continued to pout.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**This was kinda a hard chapter for me to figure out how to structure for some reason, but hopefully it came out ok!**

* * *

**Summary: Diana is dedicated and focused on whatever task she sets her mind to. During exams, of course, that focus is studying. Nothing can distract the heiress, well except maybe a certain brunette.**

* * *

That evening Akko headed to the Blue team's room to study with Diana as planned. She was practically skipping down the hall and not even a quick lecture from Professor Finnelan for being too loud could dampen her mood.

She rapped on the door rapidly and started rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. After a few moments Hannah answered, poking her head out before opening the door completely, "You're pretty brave, aren't you?"

Akko stopped her bouncing and narrowed her eyes, "Whaddya mean?" They just stared at each other for a moment, Hannah apparently waiting for some kind of light bulb moment that never came.

"I'm done with you." She turned away and Akko panicked thinking she was about to close the door but all she did was call out, "Babs, let's go, Avery is waiting. Diana, Akko's here for you." She slipped past and Barbara appeared.

She sent Akko smile she can't interpret, maybe sympathy? "She is still a little upset, just so you know. So maybe, take it easy on her?" Barbara said as she passed Akko.

Akko just stood in the doorway for a moment, "Are you guys still not gonna tell me what I did wrong?!" She whined.

Barbara just shook her head, "Akko, some things you have to figure out on your own, ok? It makes it more worth it." Her and Hannah turned to leave and Akko's face is crinkled in confusion and irritation. She was pretty sure she heard Hannah mumble something about 'they're both hopeless…' but she wasn't positive and she doesn't know what Hannah meant by that anyway.

After another moment of thought she shrugged and bounded her way into the room, "Diana-tan!" She found her friend at her desk, but Diana did not respond. Akko became quieter and approached carefully before trying again, "Diana-tan?" Diana finally turned to face Akko, her brow furrowed in irritation.

"Atsuko, I thought we talked about you not calling me that in public." Diana huffed, crossing her arms and finally giving Akko her full attention.

Whimpering slightly, Akko took a step back, "Is that why you're mad at me? Because I called you Diana-tan in front of everyone a few weeks ago? I apologized for that!" Akko looked down and started fidgeting with her hands, "I, I can just stop calling you that, if you want. I'm just super comfortable with you, so sometimes some of my habits from home leak out...but I can try really hard to stop, I promise!" Akko met Diana's gaze again with a mix of determination and hurt.

Diana closed her eyes, berating herself for losing her temper over nothing, but try as she might, she could not quite let go of her earlier irritation, "I'm not mad at you, Atsuko, don't be ridiculous."

"You only call me 'Atsuko' when you're mad at me…" Akko said quietly.

There was an awkward silence before Diana visibly deflated, "I'm sorry. You're right, but you truly didn't do anything wrong."

Akko stepped a little closer before cocking her head to the side, "Then what are you so upset about? As much as I hate to admit they are right, Hannah wasn't wrong when she said that usually I'm the only one that makes you lose your temper." Akko rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Trying to take a moment to gather her thoughts, Diana smoothed out her skirt before answering. She truthfully wasn't entirely sure why she had gotten so upset at Akko. But thinking about it brought with it a flood of emotions that she was still trying to work through and definitely couldn't put into words just yet. "I'm honestly, not sure Akko, and I'm truly sorry for taking out my frustrations on you."

Diana gasped a little as she realized Akko had stepped much closer and had actually reached forward to fiddle with a strand of her hair that was out of place. "I really will stop using that nick name if it bothers you, Diana. I never wanna do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Akko's voice was unusually quiet and serious.

Clearing her throat and desperately trying to ignore the blush creeping up her neck Diana answered just as quietly, not quite able to meet Akko's gaze, "No, its alright. I, I actually like it…"

When Akko withdrew her hand from Diana's hair the blonde finally dared to look up. She was not prepared for the blinding smile Akko had turned towards her, "Yay! I love having a special name for you Diana-tan!"

Unable to come up with any sort of response Diana coughed and tried to change the subject completely, "Yes, well, I think its time we started with our studies?" Akko grinned again and skipped over to the couch to sit before turning and staring at Diana expectantly. Diana took a deep breath to steady herself before joining Akko.

Diana was pleased and surprised to find that Akko was actually focused on studying. The heiress, however, was struggling. Throughout their study session Diana had felt herself grow more and more tense. Akko's incessant close proximity was making it difficult for her to focus and it was frustrating the blonde to no end.

Despite her struggle they managed to review almost every subject they were scheduled to be tested on. They only had Magic Linguistics left, which Akko seemed oddly confident about, when Akko noticed how stiff her friend was, "Hey Diana, are you ok? You seem…stressed."

"Hm?" Diana looked up and cursed herself as she realized Akko had been speaking to her, "I'm sorry, Akko, I was lost in thought, what did you say?"

Akko looked over her for a moment before repeating herself and Diana could feel her cheeks warm from Akko's gaze, "I said you look stressed. You're super tense. Am I…bothering you?" For the second time that night Akko looked uncertain of herself, she bit her lip and looked away.

Diana closed her eyes for a moment, berating herself yet again. She may not understand what she was feeling but she should not be allowing it to affect Akko like this, it was not Akko's fault. It was her own for failing to understand her own emotions. When she opened her eyes again, she reached over to place her hand on Akko's fidgeting ones, "I apologize Akko. I assure you; you are not bothering me in any way. For some reason I am…distracted, this evening. It is in no way your fault." While that last part may not have been exactly true Diana decided not to correct herself.

After staring at Diana for what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time Akko finally smiled, "You're probably stressed for studying so much!" Playfully, Akko poked Diana in the shoulder. "Geez, Diana-tan, you really are tense. You need to relax more…"

Smiling softly, Diana slowly removed her hand from Akko's before turning back to their textbooks, "I am fine, Akko. This is how I always work. I will take time to relax when…A-Akko?! What are you doing!?" Diana stuttered but didn't move, unsure what to do. While she had been browsing the textbook, she had failed to notice Akko had gotten up and slipped behind the couch.

Akko had begun to kneed Diana's shoulders, gently at first, trying to work the knots out, "Giving you a massage! I'm Japanese, its our thing." Akko giggled at her own joke but Diana couldn't even begin to try and process what Akko had said while with her hands running across her shoulders.

Diana desperately tried to gather her wits about her, "A-Akko, t-this isn't necessary. I promise, I'm fine." Try as she might, Diana could not get her voice to steady or will her body to move away.

"Nope!" Akko exclaimed loudly, "You're so tight, it's ridiculous, no wonder you can't concentrate! You need to learn to take a break sometimes, Diana-tan, or you'll wear yourself out before we even graduate!"

As Akko continued to work on her shoulders Diana could form no response, she could only bite her lip desperately trying to keep any noise from leaving her mouth. She was successful for a few short moments until Akko hit a particularly tender spot just next to her shoulder blade. Before she could stop herself, a moan escaped. Diana slammed her hand against her mouth, hoping in vain Akko had not heard.

To Diana's horror she heard Akko begin to giggle, "Was that a good spot? I can work on that area more…" Akko didn't get to finish, Diana jumped up and backed away, terrified that Akko had heard her lose her composure in such a way.

"I'm so sorry," Diana choked out, she cleared her throat grasping at any sort of her usual decorum. "That was entirely inappropriate, I…" And suddenly words failed her, she didn't even know how to begin.

Akko, for her part, remained frozen, unsure how to handle this new side of Diana. A side Diana herself was clearly embarrassed by. After a moment of simply watching Diana breath deeply and look anywhere but at Akko, the brunette finally decided to speak, "Hey," She spoke uncharacteristically softly and moved slowly as she came out from behind the couch, "Hey, look at me." When Diana refused, Akko gently used a few fingers to lift the blonde's chin, "Diana. What's wrong? You didn't do anything wrong, or weird." Diana could only look at Akko for a moment before her gaze darted away. "Diana-tan. Please? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Akko was almost begging.

Diana cleared her throat again, "No, Akko, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I…I don't…" But words failed her again, a noise of frustration left her throat without her permission and her face reddened again.

Puzzled, Akko stared at Diana for a long moment trying hard to piece everything together to understand what Diana was clearly struggling to voice. After what felt like an eternity, at least to Diana, Akko's face cleared and she stepped slightly closer to Diana. "Are you upset because you made that noise?" Diana squeezed her eyes closed as hard as she could. "Diana-tan, listen. Its ok, its nothing to be embarrassed about. Have you never gotten a massage before." The blonde shook her head.

Without warning Akko pulled her friend into a firm hug, Diana gasped in surprise, her eyes flying open, "Listen, I'm sorry, I wasn't making fun of you, ok? Everyone fusses like that sometimes for massages or when something feels good. Its not weird. I've made funny noises too." Akko's giggle rumbled through her and to Diana. For a reason Diana could not possibly try to explain in that moment the thought of Akko making that noise made her whole body feel rather warm.

Akko pulled away but kept them close together, "Its ok to relax. Ok? Even if its not around me, if its someone else or by yourself, you really need to relax more." Akko felt her heart constrict tightly at the thought of Diana allowing herself to relax with someone else but she pushed that aside for the moment, she needed to focus on helping her friend.

Diana uncharacteristically chewed on her lip for a moment, Akko tried to ignore how adorable the action was, before glancing up to meet Akko's gaze, "I suppose…I was embarrassed at my break in composure. I am not accustomed to, to not being in control of myself at all times and I found it disconcerting. You must think me rather silly…" Diana found herself feeling embarrassed yet again but before she could devolve again Akko interrupted her.

"Its ok!" She looked up to find Akko beaming at her, "Everyone needs to be able to relax and not have to worry about what other people think and just be themselves! I should have asked before giving you a massage, just cuz it's a normal thing for my friends back home doesn't mean everyone is ok with it or wants to relax that way, and that's ok cuz everyone is different and everyone is comfortable with different people and…I'm rambling aren't I?" She laughed awkwardly for a second, rubbing the back of her neck nervously and stepped back from Diana. "A-anyway, we can get back to studying if you want. Or I can leave if you want or…"

Before Akko could start rambling again Diana interrupted her by laying a hand on her shoulder. Akko looked up to find Diana smiling at her softly, the way that always made her smile right back, "I understand what you're trying to say. Thank you, Akko." Diana's face began to turn slightly pink and her gaze darted away for the thousandth time, "And…I would not be opposed to, maybe, letting you continue your massage…it felt quite pleasant." She looked up again, wanting Akko to see the truth of her last statement, "And I cannot think of anyone else I would feel more comfortable relaxing with."

"Really?!" Akko's eyes practically bulged out of her head as the delicate moment was shattered by her scream.

Diana cringed slightly at the volume and Akko was already looking sheepish, "Yes, though, you make have to forgive me if it takes me some time to learn let my guard down."

Akko bounded over to the couch, "That's ok, Diana-tan, I can be patient." She patted the spot next to her, eager to get back to her previous task of helping Diana unwind.

Slowly, Diana made her way over to the couch and sat cautiously, "Akko, I've never known you to be patient for anything."

"Hm, maybe that's just because I hadn't found anything worth being patient for yet." Diana swiftly turned her back to Akko, face turning a bright shade of red. Did this girl ever think before she spoke?

It didn't matter, all thoughts left Diana's mind as Akko resumed her massage. Now that the couch wasn't between them Akko was about to reach the blonde's entire back. Diana all but melted at the brunette's touch. She still tried to contain any noises but she could not help the contented sighs that left her lips as Akko slowly worked the tension from her that she didn't even know was there.

"Ngh!" Diana gasped as Akko hit a particularly sensitive spot on her lower back.

Akko paused, "Did I hurt you?"

Diana shook her head rapidly, "No. Harder." Both girls turned a shade of red but Diana refused to take the words back, "Please." She added very quietly.

It only took a moment for Akko to come to a decision, "Here, lay down." Diana obeyed, too invested, and mind too muddled to question. Head on her arms, Diana laid down on her stomach on the couch. Akko got up and then straddled her thighs so she could reach Diana's lower back and put more of her weight into the massage. A gasp escaped Diana's mouth and her whole body stiffened. "Am I hurting you?" Akko asked. Diana couldn't get any words out she just shook her head before burying it in her arms.

Shrugging Akko dug the heels of her hands into Diana's back hard, the action immediately eliciting a pleased groan from the blonde. Akko continued on until Diana was all but a limp noodle beneath her.

Pleased with her work, Akko tried to urge Diana to get up to go to bed. In a haze, Diana only rolled over and refused to move any further. Akko giggled, "Come on Diana-tan, its late, we should really get some sleep now." Diana's only response was to grab Akko by her shoulders and pull her down snuggling into her. Akko squeaked but Diana was surprisingly strong and refused to let go of her new found teddy bear.

Finally, Akko sighed and gave up. Instead tried something else, "Ok, ok, here. Let me just move so you can be more comfortable, yea?" After a moment Diana made is disgruntled noise, that Akko could not help but giggle at which earned her a glare, and loosened her hold on the brunette. Akko shifted around so her back was on the couch and Diana was resting on top of her. Still half-asleep Diana snuggled back into Akko, not realizing she was nuzzling Akko's belly.

With a face as red as a tomato Akko slowly began to relax and run her fingers gently through Diana's hair and trace gentle patterns on the parts of her back she could reach. Diana hummed, too content and sleepy to be embarrassed about their position. "Thank you, Akko…" Diana mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Akko couldn't keep the grin from her face and she watched Diana sleep peacefully, she wondered when was the last time her friend got to relax like this, got to just be herself and not worry what others would think. Akko shook the frown that thought had brought to her face away, it didn't matter. She would make sure Diana felt safe enough to do that. She would make sure she was Diana's safe place.

That was how Hannah and Barbara found them later that night when they got back. They decided to leave the two there and go back to Avery's room for the night. They knew Diana would wake up before everyone naturally in the morning. They also knew Diana would be hugely embarrassed if she thought anyone had seen her and Akko like that. They both smiled at the textbooks shoved to the side. Diana could never be persuaded to leave her studies when there was a test coming up. She considered breaks and relaxing a waste of time, except, apparently when a red-eyed brunette was involved. Akko was good for Diana. They were good for each other.

As the Hannah and Barbara shut the door quietly, they both hoped that the two girls would figure that out for themselves soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I went through and tried to fix some of the basic spelling errors in the last three chapters, also I've been moving so I haven't had a lot of time to write so sorry for the long wait :(**

**It ended up longer than I intended but honestly the characters just kinda started doing their own thing and just decided to follow them and see how it went lol, hopefully yall like it!**

* * *

**Summary: ****Diana has never sought comfort and companionship nor felt the need for either, well, except for maybe a particular red-eyed witch**

* * *

Diana was furious, that was really the only accurate word to describe her feelings at the moment. She thought her and Aunt Daryl had made some progress after the Venus eclipse and the missile-crisis, had come to a sort-of understanding. Apparently not.

She paced the grounds, unable to force herself to go to breakfast after reading her Aunt's letter. Daryl wanted to re-instate the Cavendish family biannual galas, in an effort to engender good will with non-magic families and strengthen old relations with other magic families. Diana did not actually have a problem with either of those goals or with re-instituting an old family tradition. What had Diana unable to contain herself was her Aunt's demand of entertaining suitors at the gala.

Aunt Daryl had made it very clear that since Diana had recently turned seventeen, she was expected to start showing interest 'elevating the family name through marriage', as her Aunt had put it. Diana clenched her fists again as Daryl's words echoed in her mind, 'If you wish to become the head of the family, you must begin to think of the future. The most important part of that future is producing the next heir to the Cavendish name. I have invited several suitable candidates…'.

A frustrated noise left her throat as Diana pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the words repeating over and over. Her Aunt didn't even discuss this with her before inviting suitors with the assumption Diana would entertain them! She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that the subject of producing an heir would eventually come up, but Diana had honestly been focused on restoring her family's name. The continuation of her family's name…she hadn't gotten that far in her plans yet.

Looking around, Diana realized she had wandered quite far from the school and needed to head back if she was going to be on time for class. Changing directions, she allowed her thoughts to wander again. She had never given a thought to her sexuality; it had seemed unimportant until this moment. But the thought of actually considering a relationship with the boys she had been forced to socialize with her whole life made her scoff. Diana had never been taken by the handsome boys that Hannah and Barbara were always prattling on about. What if she didn't like males? What if she didn't like females either? What if she couldn't love someone like that?

Unbidden thoughts of Akko came to mind. She stopped abruptly in the hall outside class, her cheeks reddened. Why had she thought of Akko in the midst of…suddenly the bell rang loudly. Diana realized she had not actually made it inside the classroom. Frustration bubbled up again and Diana pushed it back down, put on a neutral face, and silently thanked the Nine that at least it was Professor Du Nord's exam. Professor Du Nord would likely be more concerned than irritated at her tardiness. Then again, since it was Diana, most of the Professors would likely feel that way. Diana shook her head one more time to clear her rambling thoughts before quietly pushing open the door.

The exam went well enough, Diana got an A, however Professor Du Nord was not the only one that noticed Diana's tardiness and small lapses in focus. Chariot even asked Diana to stay after class to speak with her. Diana didn't actually mind since this gave her an excuse to avoid her friends, she still hadn't completely gotten her emotions back under wraps and she thought she would better be able to brush off the Professor than the other. She was wrong.

"Diana. Is everything alright?" Professor Du Nord was leaning against her desk her head tilted slightly in a very Akko-like gesture. Diana huffed out a breath of air in irritation that her thoughts had turned to Akko again. It didn't go unnoticed by Professor Du Nord.

"I am deeply sorry for my tardiness this morning, Professor Du Nord, I simply…" Diana began the apology she had been practicing ever since she had walked in the classroom, but she was interrupted.

"Diana, I've told you before to call me Chariot, Professor Chariot if you really insist. We all went through quite an ordeal together. I'd like to think it brought us all closer together. I think almost dying together earns us the right to go by first names, especially in private." Chariot sighed before pushing off the desk to step slightly closer, placing a hand on Diana's shoulder. "It also means I know you well enough to know that something isn't quite right, you weren't even this distracted before you left to go attempt to take over being head of your family."

Flustered slightly at having been read so well, Diana turned away trying to gather her thoughts and put her mask back on. She cursed that Professor Du Nord, Chariot, had fallen somewhere between her quiet alter-ego Ursula and the fiery personality she had as a student and Shiney Chariot. The balance made Chariot a force to be reckoned with, no longer a push over but gentle enough coax out information.

Would it be so bad to seek advice from Chariot? Maybe she could help Diana figure out how to approach her Aunt on this subject. So lost in thought, Diana jumped slightly when Chariot spoke again, "I'm sorry, I forgot your dislike of close contact. You don't have to tell me if…"

It was Chariot's turn to jump when Diana turned abruptly and blurted out, "How do you know what your sexuality is?" Both teacher and student stared at each other wide eyed, neither had expected that particular answer.

After a moment Chariot surveyed Diana curiously, "Is that what has been bothering you?"

"Yes." Diana stunned herself for the second time in as many minutes with her quick answer. Was that what had been bothering her? Yes, now that she thought about it, that was part of what had been bothering her, even if not all that had been bothering her.

Chariot clearly didn't believe it was the full truth, but seemed to decide it was a big enough subject to tackle without whatever else was going on. Diana half expected Chariot to start stuttering and become uncomfortable, maybe she could still get out of this situation? Unfortunately for Diana, Chariot was not quite as easily flustered as her alter-ego. "Well, I think it's a little different for everyone, Diana. So, are you asking how I knew for me or how you can know for you?"

"I guess, both? If it wouldn't be too personal, I think knowing how someone else came to their own conclusion would help me, maybe." Diana answered uncertainly

To Diana's surprise, Chariot smiled, "There is our Diana, gathering data." The blonde flushed slightly at the gentle teasing. "For me, I was never interested in boys, ever. Honestly, never looked at them twice. But girls I always found…fascinating." It was clear Chariot had chosen her word carefully and here she did finally blush slightly. "Anyway, it wasn't ever really a question for me I guess."

Diana nodded taking in the information and trying to see what parts might fit her. "I've never been particularly interested in boys…" She mumbled.

"And girls?" Chariot probed quietly. After a moment of contemplation Diana shook her head slowly with a gentle frown on her face. However, if Diana expected Chariot to be surprised or disappointed by this revelation she was mistaken. Instead Chariot smiled softly, "That's ok. Like I said everyone is different. There are actually lots of different preferences. Some people aren't interested in sex or romance, regardless of gender, or are only interested in one or the other."

While Diana did blush at the mention of sex her curiosity got the better of her, "That can be a thing?" She cleared her throat, "I mean, how exactly, or rather what…" Diana's face got even redder at her lack of ability to express her questions.

Chariot didn't make fun of her though, only gently cut off her rambling, "Let's start with straight, lesbian, and bisexual. Are you family with those term?" Diana nodded slowly. "Ok, well there is also asexual, people who aren't really sexually attracted to others but that doesn't mean they aren't romantically interested in others. Does that make sense?" Again, Diana nodded, brows furrowed. "Have you ever been attracted to anyone that you can think of? Male or female?"

The heiress took time contemplating the question, "Not that I can think of at the moment. I'm not particularly…affectionate, physically. I've never really wanted to be close to anyone…I never thought it was odd before…" Diana trailed off. She hadn't really wanted to be close to anyone before, "…except…" Diana's eyes widened and she honestly didn't even realize she had said the last word out loud.

Her sudden silence was misinterpreted by Chariot, "It's not odd, Diana. It's ok if it takes you time to become attracted to someone or if you end up never being attracted to someone that way."

Diana cleared her throat and stepped back abruptly, "Thank you Professor Chariot, you have been very helpful. I apologize again for my lack of focus; it won't happen again." She then turned and let as quickly as she could without running.

Chariot stood there for a moment before a small smirk graced her lips, "Except, huh? Hm, somehow I doubt it'll be the last time you're distracted." She chuckled and began reviewing exam grades, hoping maybe now two of her favorite students would finally get a clue.

Diana, for her part, now felt like her brain was going to explode. Is this why she was so upset at her Aunt for imposing suitors on her? Forcing a sexuality on her when she hadn't really figured it out herself? She needed to think.

The blonde barely made it to her next class before the bell rang. Even Amanda was giving her worried glances at this point. Even distracted Diana was able to take excellent notes during the exam review. When lunch rolled around, she waved off Hannah and Barbara's request to join at their usual spot, making an excuse of needing to organize her notes. Diana purposely avoided looking at Akko as she walked past towards the library. She felt guilty but she knew if Akko asked her to stay, she would.

Instead of studying for exams or organizing her notes Diana set herself to researching all the different types of sexuality. There were so many and so many in-betweens that Diana felt overwhelmed. Before she really had time to process all the information she had found, it was time for their afternoon classes and exam.

The afternoon found the blonde even more distracted as she fought to stay focused instead of filtering all the new information she had managed to research. At dinner she ate quickly but not before her friends finally caught up with her, "Diana, what is going on? You've been spaced out more than Akko today!" Hannah blurted before Diana could leave the table.

"Hey!" Akko managed to holler through a mouthful of food. After taking a moment to finish chewing and swallowing, she turned to Diana, "She isn't wrong though, is everything ok? You seemed fine last night when I left after our study session."

Diana grit her teeth, apparently unable to brush Akko off, "I received a letter from my Aunt Daryl early this morning. Some of what she wrote about was…vexing." The entire table exchanged worried looks, they all had heard about how bad Diana's Aunt and cousins could be, "However, I assure all of you, it is nothing to be concerned about. It is something I must resolve with my Aunt once this last week of exams are over."

"Are…are you going to leave school again?" Barbara asked, her eyes were already getting glossy from unshed tears.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you all, I knew you'd worry. No there is no chance I'd need to leave school. It is simply a few assumptions my Aunt made that I need to correct, as soon as possible." Diana replied a little curtly, she detested feeling vulnerable in front of so many people, even her friends. And that is exactly what this conversation was making her feel.

"Well, tell us what's going on. Maybe we can come up with a solution together!" Akko grinned, Diana's heart ached to take Akko up on her offer, to maybe find comfort in finding out she wasn't the only one that was confused or different.

Amanda stretched lazily, "Yea, I mean, Constanze and Sucy are pretty good problem solvers. I'm sure we could come up with something to solve whatever the issue is." Jasminka and Lotte both nodded in agreement. And everyone began to chatter excitedly, well Constanze was signing and Jasminka was eating. The only other ones not participating were Hannah and Barbara as they watched Diana become more lost in her own mind.

What if her friends didn't understand? What if they made fun of her? What if they didn't think it was a big deal or even a bad thing to be set up with a bunch of boys from rich families? What if they thought she was weird? Diana gripped the edge of her tray until her knuckles turned white, she needed to be alone. She needed to think.

The table went quiet as she pushed her chair back a bit more aggressively than intended, "Thank you, for your concern girls. I appreciate it, however, I assure you it is not necessary. I will deal with this myself." With that she turned, more than happy to prepare for her night's patrol. She paused only briefly when Akko called out but still continued walking away.

Akko looked like a kicked puppy. No one could really blame her, they were all a little surprised. Diana was acting more like she had before the missile-crisis. Distant, almost cold. The only ones that seemed more sad than surprised were Diana's teammates, "Try not to take it personally Akko." Barbara sighed.

"Yea." Hannah continued, even patting her on the back while she played with her dessert instead of devouring it like usual. "Diana, she, she just isn't good at asking for help. And she hasn't ever really wanted to be around people when she is upset. She's never been the type to need a shoulder to cry on, you know?"

Everyone nodded in understanding, "That makes sense, I guess, she has been on her own since she was little, right?" Lotte asked.

The conversation continued and eventually diverted from Diana, but Akko continued to pout.

At first Diana was relieved to finally be alone with her thoughts as she patrolled the school grounds. But the more she tried to process her thoughts the more she found she missed a certain loud brunette; Diana hadn't gotten to see her at all today. It was her own fault though, she knew. Eventually, Diana stopped trying to drag her thoughts away from Akko and just let her mind drift. She smiled as she thought of the red-eyed witch's antics, frowning when she realized just how much she missed Akko at that moment.

Suddenly she had a moment of clarity, like pieces of a puzzle she didn't realize she had been working out just fell into place. Diana stopped abruptly, "Oh my gosh, I'm a lesbian." Her brows furrowed, "No, that's not quite right. I'm a demisexual lesbian." For a brief moment she grinned, feeling triumphant at having an answer. Then it all came crashing down.

How was she going to explain this to her Aunt? What would her Aunt say? What would the students and Professors say when they found out? What would her friends say? She paled and had to steady herself against a wall, what would Akko think?

Diana tried to conquer this sudden irrational fear as she usually did, she just needed time to think, to process. She needed to take a moment to breath, everything was fine, Chariot had said she wasn't odd. She couldn't be the only person in school that wasn't straight. She would simply explain it to her Aunt. She was fine. Everything was fine. But it wasn't her breathing was increasing, none of her normal calming techniques were working. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shove everything back down.

Keep walking, she just needed to keep going, habit would take over. She didn't need, "Akko…" Diana almost gasped out the name as the want for Akko to be close it her full in the chest. For one more agonizing moment, Diana fought her desire but she promptly abandoned her patrol route and headed for Akko's room.

It seemed to take forever to reach Akko's room and when she finally reached it Diana had to restrain herself from banging on the door. Instead, she lightly knocked, as she always did, and waited patiently-mostly. After a few moments of not hearing any movement, Diana knocked slightly harder. She didn't wait as long the third time before almost pounding her fist on the door. When there was still no response, Diana rested her forehead on the door squeezing her eyes shut and willing the tears away.

This was fine, she had never needed anyone before. She could do this alone, clearly she _had_ to do this alone. "You're being ridiculous," Diana spoke softly to herself trying to reign herself back in, "This is just…you're being over dramatic…why are you even here? You've never wanted any kind of comfort before…" She bit her lip, hard, "Except…"

"Diana?" Said girl gasped. She had been so lost in her own spiraling thoughts she didn't hear someone approaching. Diana willed herself to turn around slowly, she had planned to collect herself, to explain herself calmly. But as soon as she met worried red eyes everything holding what little composure she had together crumbled.

"Akko…" Diana whimpered before all but throwing herself at the Japanese witch.

To Akko's credit, despite her obvious surprise, she immediately enclosed Diana in a hug and began gently running her hands up and down Diana's back trying to soothe her. After several moments when it was clear Diana was not going to calm down anytime soon, Akko eased Diana away from her, shushing the blonde gently when she whimpered again. "Hey, I'm not leaving Diana-tan. Let's just go in here ok? It's late, I don't want us to get in trouble."

Diana let Akko guide her inside and over to the bunk. The heiress sat tears sliding down her cheeks, unable to voice what had her so unglued. This inability didn't seem to phase Akko, she rummaged through her trunk and returned with a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. "Here." When Diana only stared at the clothes in confusion Akko continued, "It's way past curfew Diana, past even you're patrol time! And besides, I'm not letting you leave like this, just stay here tonight."

Slowly Diana took the clothes and Akko gave her such a bright smile she almost forgot why she was upset in the first place. Before Diana could ask, Akko turned and seemed to be fidgeting with some scrap of paper and her wand, obviously giving the blonde some privacy to change. After she was done she cleared her throat quietly, "I've finished." Diana murmured, already beginning to calm in Akko's presence she was becoming embarrassed for her outburst.

Akko turned, giving her a huge smile again, "Good! Me too!" Before Diana could ask what Akko had been doing the brunette plopped herself down on the bed next to her. While their shoulders were touching, Diana noticed Akko was careful not to initiate any other contact and her heart constricted painfully at the thought that the change in behavior was probably her fault. They sat in almost awkward silence for several minutes, Akko showing impressive patience before she clearly couldn't stand the silence anymore, "Do you want to talk about what's upsetting you?" Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

Again, Diana froze, trying to figure out how to voice her thoughts. Eventually, with her eyes glued to the floor, she mumbled, "Actually, I came here because…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I wanted, I mean I was hoping…to cuddle?" Diana wasn't even sure when that had become what she wanted, but at some point, during her panic, that's exactly what had happened.

Akko's response wasn't immediately forthcoming and for a brief moment Diana feared Akko may deny her or make fun of her. She was wrong, of course. After listening to the rustling of fabric and fearing the brunette was leaving, Akko's giggle caused her eyes to snap open. But when she searched out her friend Akko wasn't next to her anymore, she had pulled the covers of the bed back and adjusted the pillows to be more comfortable. And instead of the giggle being malicious, there was a soft smile of understanding on Akko's face, her arms open and welcoming, "You never have to ask Diana-tan."

Diana's eyes welled up again and she barely kept herself from leaping onto Akko. Instead she crawled over to her friend and, upon Akko's urging, laid on top of the brunette and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. With Akko gently rubbing circles on her back Diana only took a few minutes to relax and finally start to think clearly, "Why weren't you in your room? Where are Lotte and Sucy?"

Never pausing in her movements Akko replied in a low voice, "We were all over at the Green team's room again, watching a movie. Hannah and Barbara as well." Diana stiffed momentarily, almost starting to move off Akko, but Akko held her firmly in place, "It's ok. They aren't coming back here tonight. That's what I was doing while you changed, I sent a message to them. Lotte is staying over with Hannah and Barbara and Sucy is going to sleep in the Green team's dorm."

Relaxing again, Diana had to admit she was impressed with Akko's forethought. Hoping to put off the inevitable Diana playfully scolded her, "Again? It's out last exam week Akko! And its after curfew too!" Akko chuckled, and it rumbled into Diana's chest as well causing her to smile. "If you all were watching a movie, why were you coming back to your room alone?"

Instead of answering Akko asked, "Is this what you really want to talk about?"

Diana sighed and burrowed a little further into Akko, "I feel silly now." She said in a very small voice.

Akko switched to playing with Diana's hair, "I heard some of what you said at my door…to my door?" Diana giggled slightly, glad Akko was still Akko, even when she was being sweet. "Anyway, I heard what you said about being overdramatic. I seriously doubt anything that could upset you this much would be silly. And honestly, even if you are being a little dramatic, you're a teenager, isn't that kind of allowed?"

Again, Diana couldn't help but laugh softly at Akko just being Akko. Silently conceding the brunette's point Dian began to tell Akko about her Aunt's letter that morning. She told Akko had agitated she had become. How her talk with Professor Chariot had helped her understand why she was so upset. How she had researched during lunch and that's what had distracted her during afternoon classes. Akko listened quietly the entire time, never interrupting or asking questions. She waited until Akko had been silent for several minutes before finally speaking up, "So, did you figure it out?"

Diana sat up, unable to be in such close proximity to Akko while telling her this last part, still afraid Akko would resent her, "I think." She closed her eyes before lifting her chin and meeting Akko's curious stare, "I'm fairly sure I'm a lesbian demisexual."

If Diana had expected shock or some kind of outburst, she was disappointed. Akko only grinned and stuck out her hand for a hand shake. Diana stared at it until Akko spoke, now with her normal enthusiastic volume, "Hi! I'm Atsuko Kagari, and I'm pan!"

Diana blinked, slowly taking the offered hand, "Really?"

"Yup!" Akko pumped her hand up and down, as if they were meeting for the first time.

"You never mentioned it." Diana couldn't keep the small smile off her face.

Pausing for a moment, Akko shrugged, "It never came up. I don't really advertise, but if anyone asks, I tell them."

Diana's smile faded slightly, "So, it really doesn't bother you?"

Ako scoffed before pulling Diana back down on top of her to snuggle again, "Right, cuz that wouldn't be the pot calling the kettle black since I'm pansexual." Akko giggled, "Don't be ridiculous Diana why would it bother me? Even if I wasn't pan, it wouldn't bother me."

"I don't know, I guess…" Diana trailed off, _"I guess because you're the one that made me realize my sexuality. Because you're the one I'm attracted to, the only person I've been attracted to."_ Diana's eyes widened at her thoughts, thanking the Nine that she hadn't said it out loud. Having just come to the realization herself she wasn't ready to voice it yet.

Unaware of Diana's discovery Akko continued speaking, "I know you usually kinda do stuff on your own and all but, I just want you to know you can always talk to me. It doesn't matter what its about."

Diana smiled into Akko's neck, "Thank you Akko, I know. I promise I will try to get better about sharing my thoughts."

Akko hummed happily at her response, "And I'm _always_ up for cuddles! You don't have to be embarrassed! Everyone needs to be snuggled sometimes!" Diana giggled, not quite sure that statement was completely true. She knew she would definitely have disagreed with everyone needing snuggles at the beginning of the year. Diana had never wanted or needed snuggles or really wanted to be hugged if she was upset and she thought that's how it would always be.

Sighing, curled impossibly closer to Akko as she listened to the rhythm of her breathing. She had known for a while that Akko had circumvented many of her walls, had somehow burrowed her way past Diana's guard. And now she finally understood why Akko was the exception. She was going to tell Akko how she felt, tell her just how exceptional she was, Diana giggled at her own pun. She looked up when Akko didn't ask what she had laughed at and realized the brunette had drifted off. Diana hummed in contentment despite her confession having to wait. If Akko could be patient for Diana, Diana could certainly be patient-especially for Akko.


End file.
